


Touching Down

by EvilSlicey



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Daddy Kink, First Time, Food Sex, Football, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilSlicey/pseuds/EvilSlicey
Summary: Wally ditches Joe and Nate on game day, the ditchees make the best of it and all the game day food.





	Touching Down

**Author's Note:**

> For the Nate New Yearwood collection!!
> 
> Also... Yay rare pair!

                Detective Joe West groaned as he sat back on his sofa and opened a can of beer, as the last of the pre-game show came to an end on the TV screen. He eyes the frankly disgusting amount of food on the coffee table and grumbled again about the fact that Wally decided to bail on game day at the last minute to accept an invitation to go to some kind of museum opening with Jesse. Granted it was a museum opening on Earth 2 and it was his girlfriend, but now Joe had to spend the day alone, with more food than he could eat in 2 days and a game that didn’t even have one of his teams playing.

                Joe was just trying to decide if we wanted to pack away most of the food, or even just call Iris to see if she wanted to join him for something his daughter had become overly isolated in the last few months without Barry, when there was a knock at the door. Joe grunted, putting his beer down and wondered if he might be lucky enough that he was needed for something elsewhere.

                He was surprised to see Nate Haywood, holding a large bowl of what looked like guacamole and two Cost-co sized bags of chips. At least he liked Nate, for what he knew about the man.

                “Nate! What a surprise! What are you doing here man?” Joe moved to let the younger man in.

                “Hey Joe, Wally invited me to watch the game with you guys.” Nate smiled moving to drop his giant bowl of dip on the table. “Is he of getting an insane number of pizza’s or something?”

                Joe sigh and added ‘have a talk about manners with Wally later’ to list of chores for the week. What, Joe often has chores he has to plan out or he won’t do them. Right now, his list included fix the light over the front door, fix Wally’s window and buy Cecile some kind of makeup gift.

                “I’m sorry man, Wally’s on Earth 2.”

                “What? Why?” Nate looked surprised and nervous.

                “Jesse wanted him to escort her to some opening, and you know how it is, you get a chance to spend time with your girlfriend and you drop everything else.”

                “Oh, damn I’m sorry, I can just go…” Nate moved to pick up the dip again. Joe stopped him and handed him a beer instead.

                “Stay and watch the game. I was going to watch it anyways. Though we may need to get more beer later. I only have a 6 pack.”

                “I don’t need to be drunk to enjoy a game.” Nate took a seat on the couch next to Joe.

                “Me neither, its just what my dad always did.” Joe admitted getting comfortable.

                “Mine too.” Nate took a sip and sat back to enjoy the game.

                After a few minutes Joe had to ask, mostly because it was too quiet in the room.

                “What’s with the giant bowl of guac?”

                “I’ve seen Wally eat.”

                “Did you make it by hand or something?”

                “Uh…. Is it weird if I did?”

                “Just wanted to know if I should get the recipe if I like it or not.”

                “Yeah I made it myself.”

                Joe opened on of the giant bags of chips and tried the guacamole. He hummed in apparition and gave Nate a smile.

                “Well Nate Haywood you make a mean guac, I should invite you to my next West Family taco night.”

                Nate blushed and took another sip of his beer. He stared at the screen and tilted his head.

                “Do you know anything about any of these teams?”

                “Not a thing.” Joe confirmed sipping his own beer.

                “Wanna pick a random team to root for?”

                “Or we can just eat all the food and cheer whoever is winning.”

                “Oh yeah… you’re a smart, smart man Detective West.”

                “Call me Joe.” Joe tilted his can to tap it against Nate’s.

                “Thanks Joe.”

                An hour later the two men had made a small dent in the intimidating collection of game day foods, and completely had no idea of what was happening on screen. The last part was due to Joe asking Nate about his work on the Waverider, and the pair getting engrossed in stories about time travel and metahumans.

                Since his attention was on the other man and not the game Joe found himself studying him.

                His flat stomach, his charming smile, the bit of bare skin that peeked out from the slight v in his shirt…

                The blush that sometimes crossed his face when he looked him in the eye.

                Joe couldn’t help thinking about how attractive the other man was and wondered what he would look like out of the jeans. He let himself get so lost in that thought as he listened to a story from the other man about saving George Lucas’ life as he ate some of the best guacamole he had ever tasted that he hadn’t realized the other man had stopped talking until the realized his eyes where boring into his neck. He arched his eye brow at the hero and smiled.

                “Something the matter son?” He asked kindly, relishing how deeper he blushed when he said that.

                “You uh… have something… right.” Nate mumbled and gestured to his own neck.

                Joe touched his neck with two fingers tentatively and pulled them back to see the faint green of the guacamole that must have fallen there. He locked eyes with Nate before he slowly licked the dip from his fingers and even threw in a light moan. The act was rewarded with a slight widening of Nates eyes and him shifting in his seat slightly.

                “Did I get it son?” Joe asked with a slight purr, arching his neck back a bit so show of the length of his neck to the other man.

                “You missed a spot.” Nate whispered and moved closer to the detective.

                “Get it for me?” Joe asked with a wink. He knew he was probably pushing his luck, but he was interested and in a bit of a dry spell.

                Joe West was not disappointed.

                Nate gulped and moved to straddle Joe’s lap. He ran a finger over his neck and collected the creamy green dip from his skin, licking it off his finger slowly in front of Joe. He then leaned in and licked the remaining guacamole of his neck.    

                Joe’s breath caught in his throat and he let out an audible groan feeling the other man lavish his neck with attention. He moved to pull the other man closer, more into his lap, but too soon he back up and smiled at him. Joe smirk, reached over to coffee table, scooped a good amount of the guacamole form the bowl and smeared it on his neck.

                Nate’s eyes dilated, his mouth dropping open slightly with want, his tongue licking his lips making him looking wonton and needy. Joe smiled again and ran his hand down Nate’s back slowly until he was cupping his ass.

                “Oops. I spilled again. Help me clean it up son?” Joe whispered in Nate’s ear, chuckling when the other man whined and attacked his neck, licking, nibbling and sucking with little whimpers and sighs. Joe groaned with approval and enjoyment, pulling Nate closer so that their groans started grinding against each other when the shifted in their embrace. Before long the were just lightly humping against one another as Nate finished cleaning off Joe’s neck.

                “Joe.” Nate finally moaned into his ear when he finished cleaning him up with his tongue, grinding down a bit more forcefully. He groaned and whined needily, burying his head in his shoulder and gripping on to Joe’s biceps like they were a life line.

                Joe chuckled and rubbed along Nate’s back again soothingly, planting little kisses along his temple. With a skilled finger he pulled Nate’s face up from his neck to finally kiss the other man. He tasted like beer and the guacamole that Joe was always going to associate with the man, with something metallic and something in the background. Joe wound up groaning in the kiss with more desperation he expected.

                “Do you want go to bed Son?” Joe whispered against Nate’s lips when he pulled back to finally catch his breath.

                “Yes, yes.” Nate panted and began kissing along Joe’s jaw. He whined again and tugged on Joe’s arms. “Take me to bed Daddy.”

                Nate looked suddenly embarrassed, realizing right away what he said. Before he could say anything, else Joe kissed him again, plundering his mouth like he was addicted to the taste already. Nate wrapped his arm over around the older man’s neck and keened in to the kiss. Joe slowly maneuvered their bodies so he could slide out from under the hero before he broke the kiss. Nate whined at the lost of contact and looked up at Joe with desperate puppy eyes as he stood up, standing slightly over the man, offering him his hand.

                “Come on Son, I’m not going to leave you wanting, we just need to take this someplace more comfortable.” Joe winked and grinned wider as Nate scrambled up to his feet, ignoring the offered hand and instead moving to kissed Joe’s neck again. The Detective knew he was going to have some impressive mark peppering his dark skin in the morning, and he just made him harder thinking about it.

                The two men stumbled over each other as the climbed up the stairs, not wanting to break contact and trying to remove clothing as they went. Joe’s shirt wound up on the bottom step, with Nate’s joining it four steps up. Nate found himself pinned against the wall on first landing as his hand moved up the back of Joe’s undershirt and Joe attacked the tender skin below his Adam’s apple with small nibbles and kisses.

                When they finally made it to Joe’s bed room, Nate was barefoot with his pants undone while Joe was still mostly clothed. Joe smirked and gently pushed Nate on to his bed, enjoying the sight of the younger man panting and spread out over his bed. He chuckled and rubbed the inside of Nate’s thighs to sooth him when he whined at the loss of contact.

                “Don’t worry son, I just need to undress.” Joe punctuated the point by removing the white wife-beater he wore as an undershirt, showing of his slightly defined abs and the light blanket of hair on his chest. Nate whined again and liked his lips seeing so much more of Joe. “But if you want to get this show on the road you can get the lube and condoms out of the night stand.”

                Nate immediately frantically attacked the nightstand, fighting to get the door open while not letting his eyes leave Joe as he undid his pants. Nate visible drooled as Joe pulled off his pants down revealing green plaid boxers that did nothing to hide his hard and dripping cock. Joe winked again as he stopped to pull off his socks before moving in to kiss the other man again and push his hands away from the drawer.

                Joe took mercy on the man by getting out the lube and a condom out of the drawer for him.

                “Lay back son, I’m going to take care of you.” Joe purred again and places a steady hand on Nate’s shoulder to push him back. Seeing a slightly nervous look cross Nate’s face Joe paused and rubbed Nate’s shoulder.

                “Hey, hey, you ok here? We can stop now if you want.” He whispered pulling a little bit away. Nate grasped Joe’s hand and pulled him back.

                “Not that, its just… been awhile… since… and I never…” Nate blushed and sighed, moving closer to nuzzle against Joe’s neck. “I couldn’t before I was Steel. It was too dangerous.”

                Joe’s heart clenched and ran his hand along the smooth skin of Nate’s back.

                “What do you want to do son? Tell me and that’s what we’ll do.” Joe whispered as his hands rubbed soothing circles.

                “Can I ride you daddy?” Nate moaned and arched under the touch. “I always wanted to try.”

                Joe moaned and moved his hand down the back of Nate’s jeans to squeeze the meaty flesh of his ass.

                “Whatever you want baby. Now let’s get you out of these pants and get you your fun time.”

                Nate whined and wiggled away to try to kick his jeans off, grunting as he feel back as his legs became tangled in the denim. Joe took mercy on the other man, pulling the offending garment off with the other man’s boxer briefs in one swift move. He causally tossed the clothing to the side to drink in the slight of Nate, all tan skin and muscle, cock straining up and dripping to already start forming a puddle of pre-cum on his stomach.

                Joe opened the bottle of lube and coated his fingers. He gentle pushed on Nate’s thigh to have him spread his legs enough to let him in. Seeing Nate panting with a near perment blush on his cheeks Joe leaned in to lick the length of his cock in a long swipe as he found the other man’s hole with his hand.

                Nate keened loudly as his finger rubbed a soothing circle around the rim of his hole, applying just a little pressure while he planted a few light kisses along the cock in front of him. When he slid his finger in Nate moaned and Joe smirked again, kissing up the man’s abdomen slowly as he moved the digit around to spread the lude and warm up the muscles around it.

                A choked gasp gave Joe a moment to pause and prod the area he had been rubbing again, gifting him high whine and a ‘oh’ from the other man. Joe chuckled and rubbed the prostate he had just found a bit more before pulling his finger back for a brief second to add another.

                “OH!” Nate moan. “Better than I thought.”

                “Oh? You flattering me son?” Joe asked as he moved his fingers against the spot again this time digging in a little to rub harder. He marveled seeing Nate’s eyes roll back and his hips buck up when he did so.

                “Yes daddy! Yes! So good!” Nate shouted and dug his hands into the blanket beneath him.

                “Good boy, I’m going to make you feel so much more goodness son. You just see.” Joe promised as he slowly began to scissor his fingers, making sure to always have a finger at least grazing the spot that made Nate whimper and whine beneath him. Joe took one of the other man’s nipples into his mouth and began licking it softly in beat with his fingers moving.

                When Joe pulled his fingers back after a minute of stretching Nate cried out “No! Don’t stop!” only to let out a near scream when Joe worked in a third finger. Joe nipped at the nipple beneath his mouth and arched his eye brow up at the younger man.

                “I’m not going to leave you wanting son, just need to make sure your nice and ready.” He said with confidence that was only broken up by his own slight pant. The sounds Nate was making were starting to affect him more than he was used to. Joe distracted himself from that thought be licking the other nipple on the man’s chest.

                Nate could only whimper and whine as Joe carefully stretched him with all three fingers, scissoring and twisting his fingers so he was always stimulating Nate’s prostate. When he was sure that Nate was going to lose his mind without more soon, he pulled back slowly, keeping his fingers in place, still gently massaging him inside, while holding his hand against the other man’s defined abs.

                “You think your ready to ride me son?” Joe asked with a wicked smile and another wink. Nate bolted up to lean on his elbow and nodded vigorously, eyes now glue on where Joe’s fingers entered him and the place where Joe’s own neglected cock was pushing to escape the loose fabric of his boxers.

                “Yes please!” Nate groaned as he fished around for the condom wrapper.

                Joe gently slipped his fingers out of the younger man, kissing his collar bone when he whined at the lost and moved to sit against the headboard. He slid his boxers off once he was in position, enjoying the look of hunger and admiration on the other man’s face as his eyes widened at the sight of Joe’s own painfully hard erection, already darkening with blood with a pre-cum beading at the tip. Joe took the condom from Nate and calmly opened it and rolled in on himself with only a few extra strokes after it was in place. He smiled slyly at the other man as he applied some extra lube on himself then leaned back and put his arms by his side to present himself as attractively as possible.

                “Well son, you going to keep me waiting?” Joe asked chuckling as the other man seemed lost in the sight before him for a good long moment.

                Nate scrambled up on Joe’s lap with a jolt like he had been smacked into reality. He wrapped his arms around Joe’s neck, claiming his lips for a long over due return to the kissing he had been enjoying before the got to the bed. Joe held his hips and his own cock, directing himself to the prepare hole. When Nate felt the blunt end of the cock at his entrance he moaned into the kiss. He pulled back for a brief moment, looking into Joe’s eyes with fascination and desire for several heart beats.

                With a deep breath Nate began sliding himself down on the cock, ripping loud and echoing moans from both men. Joe though the other man would go slow, taking him in in slow little trusts until he could take it all. He was surprised then when Nate didn’t stop until Joe was completely buried in him, letting out a jaw dropping keen when he did so.

                Joe rubbed Nate’s side when he finally came to a stop to pant and cling to his shoulders with his eyes clenched closed. Joe was concerned by how the other man trembled under his hands.

                “You ok baby?” He whispered, hearing the breathiness in his voice as he struggled against the warm, tight feeling around his cock.

                “Uh, huh. Just need a minute. So big.” Nate whined and leaned his head down pressing his forehead into Joe’s lap. Joe fought to keep himself from laughing and let his hands run up and down the other man’s body.

                “Is it? Its not to much for you is it?”

                “No, so full. I didn’t know it could feel this good and full. It’s amazing daddy. Can I move now?” Nate whined.

                “Do you think you can?” Joe asked, leaning back against his head board a bit so that Nate had to look up at him. Nate smiled dopily and nodded before lifting himself up a little to let himself fall back down. Both men moaned at the sensation.

                “Yeah daddy, I can. Think you can handle it?” Nate said with a bit of cheek that made Joe kiss him to wipe his smile from his face.

                “Give me your best son.” Joe said wrapping his hands around Nate’s thighs to pull them apart and the man just that big closer. Nate moaned at the manhandling and began moving in earnest.

                Before long Nate had set a moderate pace, bouncing on the other man’s cock with just fast enough to leave Joe sprouting praises and groans, while also making sure to keep up the punishment against his prostate. Joe held on to Nate, helping him keep his pace even as the younger man started to faulter and whine against the stimulation.

                “You close? You going to cum for me son? ” Joe asked when Nate finally gave up on keeping his eyes open and dropped his head to his chest lost in the sensation. Nate could only nod as he kept moving his hips. Joe let go of one of the thighs, marveling at the small purple bruises that where starting to bloom where his fingers dug in and wrapped the free hand around the other man’s leaking and purple cock.

                “Good boy, cum for daddy. Daddy wants to see you cum for him.” Joe moved his hand lazily over the other man’s cock as he gave his command, knowing that Nate was so far gone that he didn’t need much. Nate didn’t disappoint and came after a few last thrusts.

                Joe followed not long afterwards seeing Nate give in to the sensation of his orgasm and collapsing against Joe’s chest panting and whining little ‘thank you’s. Joe was surprised as the other man slipped to the side and steeled up as his softening cock slid out of him.

                “Wow… does that happened every time?” Joe asked breathlessly as he eyed the solid looking steel man.

                “Uh… sometimes?” Nate said looking at his hand sheepishly.

                “Did your girl have any problems with that?” Joe asked as he removed his condom to toss into the nearby waste basket and grabbed his wife beater off the to wipe both men down.

                “Only if I was still on top of her.” Nate replied, purring softly as Joe wiped down his chest and abdomen. After a few minutes he slowly desteeled, revealing that tan skin again and the blush on his face.

                “I’m sorry about the daddy stuff…” Nate mumbled after a few minutes.

                Joe chuckled and moved to cuddle against Nate.

                “I was into it, don’t worry.”

                “I don’t think I can hear you talk to Wally and you calling him son ever again.” Nate murmured as his eyes started to close.

                “Maybe if it gets to hard to stand you should come see me in my bed here.” Joe offered, struggling with the blanket for a second to get them under the covers. Succeeding he tucked the both of them in. 

                “That would be nice.” Nate mumbled and nuzzled against Joe’s face. “Do we need to worry about all that food?”

                “Nah… Wally has to come home eventually.”

                Nate didn’t respond, his breath evening out as he fell asleep. Joe sigh and hugged the other man closer to fall asleep too.

                Joe could swear he could still taste that guacamole as he slipped away.

               


End file.
